disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pirakafreak24
Please put your signature by doing four tides ~ ~ ~ ~ spaces Archives: 1, 2, 3 Three Talkpages already? Where did the time go? -- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 03:14, 29 November 2008 (UTC) KK It means Okay in my world :P.-- CoolPikachu! ( Talk w/ me ) 03:15, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :Still needs many members there are over 250 articles it start excally 1 month ago lol and ok c ya later.-- CoolPikachu! ( Talk w/ me ) 03:20, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::Have you tried editing the Content Navigation thingy?-- CoolPikachu! ( Talk w/ me ) 22:43, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :::Thingy that says Content Link (edit me!) Random page,etc-- CoolPikachu! ( Talk w/ me ) 23:52, 29 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Read the message above and yay thxs :D.-- CoolPikachu! ( Talk w/ me ) 01:53, 1 December 2008 (UTC) This the the thingy. http://i240.photobucket.com/albums/ff194/CoolPikachu/Um.png -- CoolPikachu! ( Talk w/ me ) 02:00, 1 December 2008 (UTC) :Ohh. Hm that's where i put the related wikis like yours.-- CoolPikachu! ( Talk w/ me ) 02:05, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Hello Can you tell me the podcast site? I can't dind the mail youy gave me Jajab ( Talk w/ me ) Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Family Channel wiki, and Hamsters wiki. 19:03, 29 November 2008 (UTC) An important message to ALL users Attention. This is an important message to all users. A vandilizer named Atukamlitib has been vandilizing multiple wikis. I, Pirakafreak24, have a feeling that we may be soon. The Oracle 23 has informed Central Wikia, but just in case, please be on high alert. Thank-you-- Twilightfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) I Love Twilight. I cried. It was GR8!!!!http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif 21:48, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Weblykinly 22:10, 30 November 2008 (UTC):I'm going to see Twilight next weekend. I'm so excited. Don't worry I will keep my eyes open. Kazidii----- I Am Ordering! 30 November 2008 That is what they all say I don't trust him either. Kazidii----- I Am Ordering! 30 November 2008 I'm aware of that, but I don't think he'll strike here. He vandalized CB wiki, BS01, and i think Bioniclepedia might be next, but not here. Visit the circus in this link NOOOWWW!! 08:18, 1 December 2008 (UTC) =] I got my mic working! And i'm thinking but got no ideas :S Jajab ( Talk w/ me ) Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Family Channel wiki, and Hamsters wiki. 00:14, 2 December 2008 (UTC) WOWP You do nkow I took some thing that were only for wikipedia? -.- -- CoolPikachu! ( Talk w/ me ) 03:14, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :I noticed you reverted my edit the only reason I did those changes because some weren't needed some categories are for wikipedia and etc.-- CoolPikachu! ( Happy Holidays ) 03:20, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::Okay :D.-- CoolPikachu! ( Happy Holidays ) 03:23, 2 December 2008 (UTC) I saw looking at the list of Wiki's @ wikia and I saw Disney Channel and I'm lke hmm I'll join. :D-- CoolPikachu! ( Happy Holidays ) 05:43, 3 December 2008 (UTC) You should update the Main Page for Christmas it still has Halloween.--'☆']][[User:CoolPikachu|'Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチュウ!']] Happy Holidays 01:30, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ok it's not? HSM4 ... ? HSM3 was the last Jajab ( Talk w/ me ) Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Family Channel wiki, and Hamsters wiki. 20:43, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Disney Can we do anything but Disney Channel. Because, I was thinking maybe we could do Disney Movies like Aladin, and you did Tim Burton's Nightmare Before Christmas? Weblykinly 22:30, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Talky Do you have any IM things or email where we can talk :D?--'☆'[[User:CoolPikachu|'Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチュウ!']] Happy Holidays 02:02, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::Uh okay:D.--'☆'[[User:CoolPikachu|'Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチュウ!']] Happy Holidays 02:04, 8 December 2008 (UTC) :::Yes it's more organised.--'☆'[[User:CoolPikachu|'Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチュウ!']] Happy Holidays 02:10, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Cool--'☆'[[User:CoolPikachu|'Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチュウ!']] Happy Holidays 02:12, 8 December 2008 (UTC) That sounds coool :D--'☆'[[User:CoolPikachu|'Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチュウ!']] Happy Holidays 02:28, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Sure I am game. General Kazi----- Talk ::COOL Thxs :D--'☆'[[User:CoolPikachu|'Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチュウ!']] Happy Holidays 06:41, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Logo I'm glad you're excited about Christmas -- it's one of my favorite times of year. Clicking on the logo does go to the mainpage, so I"m confused about that question... -- Wendy (talk) 04:38, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks man I feel like a king! General Kazi----- Talk